Lance Vance
Lance Vance egy karakter a Grand Theft Auto sorozatban, aki úgy tűnik mint egy központi figura és a második ellenfél a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City-ben, egy fontos karakter a Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories-ban. Lance egy drogdíler, aki egy kokain kereskedelemben dolgozik, az öregebbik testvérével, Victor Vance-szel (a főhős a Grand Theft Auto Vice City Stories-ban). Lance vezeti a helikoptert, amíg Vic a dílerekkel beszélget. Lance hangját Philip Michael Thomas adja, aki Ricardo Tubbs-t játszotta az 1980-as évek beli sorozatban, a Miami Vice-ban. Életrajz Korai Élete Lance Vance egy fehér anyától született, és az apja vándorolt ki a Dominikai Köztársaságban és Vice Citybe költözött. Ő és két testvére, Pete és Victor, szegénységben nőttek fel, míg Vice Citybe költöztek. Miután az anyja kábítószer függő volt, a nagynénje Aunt Enid neveli fel őt és testvéreit. Említi őt mint egy anyai alak. Lance-t gyakran piszkálták a nevéről az iskolában, melyre általában mindig érzékenyen reagál (amikor Ricardo Diaz-zal dolgozik, fekszik és azt mondja, hogy a neve Quentin). A Phnom Penh '86 küldetés alatt , Tommy Vercetti tréfásan nevet Lance-en miközben ingerli "Vance-t? A neved Lance Vance?!" akkor "Lance Vance. Szegény fattyú." Vic szerint kapta őket rúgott a Boy Scoutsből az ifjúságában. Vic mindig kezelte Lance-t mint egy kisgyerek és Lance bevinné mindkettőt a bajba. A GTA Vice City Stories Eseményei Csatlakozás Victorhoz thumb|Lance első megjelenése a GTA VCS-benA Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, ami két évvel a GTA Vice City eseményei előtt játszódik, Lance-t először Vic említi (amikor az őrmesterével beszélget a családjáról). Lance megérkezik a városba és lassan elkezd gyógyszerekkel foglalkozni, amibe Vicet is belevonja, miközben kereskedik. Bryan Forbessal dolgoznak, mielőtt felfedezik, hogy egy beépített VCPD rendőr, ezért túszul ejtik őt. Forbes gyakran megkísérelt szökést és megpróbálta becsapni a testvéreket, miközben ráadásul egy homoszexuális bárba csalta őket, a White Stallionz banda tagjai közé, (ironikusan meg akarják őket erőszakolni és megtámadták őket, de megmenekültek). Munka a Mendez Kartellel Lance akkor azt javasolja, hogy lopjanak el egy nagyobb drog szállítmányt Jerry Martineztől. Miután Vic hívja Jerryt hogy kigúnyolja őt, Jerry felfedi, hogy szövetségesben állt a Mendez Testvérekkel, ők ketten a legerősebb kábítószer urak a városban, akik később alkalmazták őt és Victort. Lance szintén kokain függővé válik, ahogy a szokásukat teszi Vic barátnőjével, Louise Cassidy-Williamssel, akit mindkettő elrejt, Vicből. Lance gyakran fogta a függő anyjukra vagy egy motorosbandára a hiányzó gyógyszereket. Vic egy üggyel vádolja őket és rá jön, melyik azt válaszolják, hogy csak barátokként válnak magasak és ítélőnek nevezik őt (egy olyan kritika, amit Vic gyakran kap meg). Utolsó mozdulat Mikor Louise-t elrabolják és végül megölik őt a Mendez testvérek (akik röviden békét kötöttek azelőtt, hogy egy másodika háborút kezdtek volna), Lance kicsi érzéseket mutat a családja iránt és vigasztalja Vicet. A Mendez háborúval bonyolulttá válik, miután az autóját megsemmisítik. A játék végén Lance megérkezik a Mendez Épületbe, hogy segítsen Victornak, de annyira későn érkezik meg, hogy már a lövöldözésnek vége van. A GTA Vice City Eseményei A Kábítószer Üzlet Lance és Victor egy üzletet bonyolít le a Forelli Family tagjaival két évvel később. Az üzlet során néhány bérgyilkos megöli a testvérét és megszakítja az üzletet, így kénytelen elmenekülni. Barátkozás Tommy Vercettivel és bosszú Diaz ellen Lance beszél Tommy Vercettivel, a Forelli Family túlélő gengszterével, amikor megöli Leo Tealt (szakács/bérgyilkos), aki tudott valamit az alkuról, de Tommy halálra verte őt. Később Tommy és Lance megegyeznek hogy együtt dolgoznak és bosszút állnak, aki tönkretette az üzletet. Lance kideríti, hogy a főnöke Ricardo Diaz a felelős az üzlet kurdarcáért, ezért Diaz megakarja öletni őt egy roncstelepen az embereivel és kínozzák őt. Az utolsó pillanatban Tommy megmenti őt és később bosszút állnak rajta, mert két M4-es fegyverrel betörnek Diaz birtokára, majd megölik az embereit és Diazt is, ezzel pedig a bandáját feloszlatják. Árulása és halála A játék végén a Forelli Family és annak vezetője Sonny Forelli megérkezik a városba és Tommy kastélyába mentek, ahol követelik a pénzt. Tommy hamis pénzzel átakarja verni őt, de ekkor Lance elárulja Tommyt, és később megöli Sonnyval együtt, valamint sok Forelli gengszterrel együtt a Vercetti kastélyban. Hagyaték A GTA San Andreasban, Zero, Zero RC boltjában lehet látni a pénztárnál Tommy és Lance figurákat. VCPD Bűnügyi Nyilvántartás *Nemrég érkezett meg a városban a testvérével. *Sokat vár el kérdésektől. *Edzett helikopterpilóta. *Hitt hogy benne legyen, a narkotikumok kereskedelmében. *Hallott szájaló sok night clubban. *Hitt hogy agresszív vagy szűkölködő legyen, mikor iszik. Esetleg érzelmileg bizonytalan. Apróságok *Lance a második főellenség, aki a legtöbb küldetést adja a főszereplőnek. *Lance egy kék Stalliont birtokol a Rub Out küldetésben, ezt többé soha nem lehet látni. *Lance kedvenc rádióállomása a Fever 105. *Lance az alábbi küldetésekben a főnök: Shakedown, Bar Brawl, Cop Land. *Lance egyike annak a két karakternek, akik a végső küldetésben jelennek meg, kettő GTA játékban, a másik pedig Ken Rosenberg. *Lance egyike a két főellenségnek, aki szemüveget visel, a másik Dimitri Rascalov, de csak a From Zero To Hero küldetésig. *Lance nagyon hasonlít a Sebhelyesarcúból Manolóra, és a Miami Vice-ból Ricardóra. Küldetések, amelyekben szerepel GTA Vice City *In The Beginning... *Back Alley Brawl *Guardian Angels *Phnom Penh '86 *Supply & Demand *Death Row *Rub Out (főnök) *Shakedown (főnök) *Bar Brawl (főnök) *Cop Land (főnök) *Hit The Courier *Cap the Collector (küldetés után felhív) *Keep Your Friends Close... (árulás/megöljük) GTA Vice City Stories *Truck Stop (küldetés után pager üzenet) *Jive Drive *The Audition (főnök) *Money for Nothing *Caught as an Act (főnök) *Leap and Bound *The Bum Deal *Snitch Hitch (főnök) *From Zero to Hero (főnök) *Brawn of the Dead (főnök) *Blitzkrieg (főnök) *The Mugshot Longshot *Hostile Takeover (küldetés után pager üzenet) *Turn On, Tune In, Bug Out (főnök) *Taking the Fall (főnök) *White Lies (főnök) *Where it Hurts Most (főnök) *Home's on the Range (küldetés után pager üzenet) *Steal the Deal *Burning Bridges *Blitzkrieg Strikes Again (főnök) *Domo Arigato Domestoboto *Lost and Found (főnök) *Light My Pyre (főnök) *Last Stand Elkövetett Gyilkosságok *Ricardo Diaz - Meggyilkolta őt, hogy bosszút álljon a testvérérért. Galéria 160px-LanceVance-Artwork.jpg|Lance a GTA Vice Cityben 414px-898608-lancevancelookingchil super-1-.jpg|Lance artworkja a GTA Vice City-ben LanceVance-GTAVCS2-1-.jpg|Lance a GTA: Vice City Stories során 640px-LanceVance-Artwork2-1-.jpg|Lance artworkja a GTA VCS-ben LanceVanceDance-1-.gif|Lance tánca, a Lance Vance Dance 640px-KeepYourFriendsClose...-GTAVC2-1-.jpg|Lance és Sonny elárulja Tommyt 639px-Infernus-GTAVC-Lance-front-1-.jpg|Lance fehér Infernusa BillLA02-1-.png|Egy plakát Lanceről a GTA San Andreasban LanceVance-GTAVC-cop.jpg|Lance rendőr ruhában. Forrás http://gta.wikia.com/Lance_Vance Navigáció en:Lance Vance de:Lance Vance es:Lance Vance fi:Lance Vance fr:Lance Vance nl:Lance Vance pl:Lance Vance pt:Lance Vance ru:Лэнс Вэнс Kategória:Karakterek Kategória:GTA Vice City karakterek Kategória:GTA Vice City Stories karakterek Kategória:Főnökök Kategória:Elhunyt karakterek Kategória:Gengszterek Kategória:Ellenségek Kategória:Bandavezetők Kategória:Férfiak Kategória:Küldetésadók Kategória:Főellenségek Kategória:Vance Család Kategória:Vance crime family